


Sleeping Habits

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Koschei's House, M/M, Sleeping in odd places, Stargazing, The Deca - Freeform, The Library, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five weird places Theta fell asleep and one normal place he woke up at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

_One Odd Place_  
In Class 

Theta Sigma was not known to be the most attentive student. If he was even in class, for it wasn't uncommon for him to skip in favour of running amok outside of the citadel, he was known to be doodling in his notes, stealthily passing notes or simply not paying the lesson any attention in the slightest, his gaze being drawn to the invisible curiosities outside, locked from those who aren't looking hard enough.

It was more unusual, though not less expected, to find Theta, head slumped in hand, being supported by the elbow leaning against his desk, with a pen in his other hand, looking like he was taking notes. Most people didn't usually notice, probably because his untameable hair spilled over his eyes - something he usually found annoying, but in situations like this, more of a blessing - covering the fact his eyes were in actual fact closed. 

Instead of listening to his professor's lecture, he was floating in some unnameable cosmos in another time, dancing with the stars, a better alternative than learning the finer intricacies of the histories of Gallifrey's most powerful and influential families; something he already learnt as child considering he was from one.

Sometimes he was caught taking one if his impromptu naps, usually resulting in an after school detention from any other teacher other than Borusa. If he turned up, it usually resulted in him napping there too, though more times than not he'd find himself in the company of Koschei there, after he'd done something too.

\---

_Two_  
Deca Meetings

Deca meetings weren't actually so much as formal meetings but rather than the members finding somewhere to hang out and discuss different pranks or gossip about unsuspecting teachers or pupils. 

Sometimes they would locate in an empty classroom, sometimes outside somewhere. More often than not, they'd rotate around each individuals dorm room piling into the crowded space. They managed piling everyone into the room, squeezing some onto the twin beds and some on the floor. 

All shuffled together in such an undignified manner would cause any Timelords that walked in a double heart palpitation. Meetings usually consisted of Ushas bickering with Koschei, Magnus and Millennia awkwardly flirting and the drone of Vansell's, Mortimus', Rallon's and Drax's voices discussing politics and other things that put Theta right to sleep.

Cocooned by his friends, Theta would often drift away into a light snooze on Koschei's shoulder. Everyone would notice but never mentioned it. Of course that didn't mean they had didn't have theories as to why this happened. 

Some believed he was up all night creating some new crazy invention that would be completely useless to anyone except him. Another opinion was that he snuck off at night to go and watch the stars. Someone even threw in a lewd comment suggesting about Theta and Koschei's nightly activities. 

All the while, Koschei would sit silently during the conversations, knowing the truth; Theta had bad dreams.

\---

_Three_  
Stargazing

Whilst it was true Theta's sleeping habits were the result of nightmares, it wasn't untrue he'd go stargazing at night. He and Koschei would sneak out of their dorms and through the citadel, out to the mountains where they view was the clearest and they wouldn't be caught.

Gallifrey was in such a position in their galaxy that it meant that many phenomenons that occurred out with Gallifrey could be seen from their night skies. This meant that if Theta and Koschei knew when natural events were due to happen, they could sneak out on time and be treated to a light show.

Sometimes they snuck out though, when nothing was to happen. Just to lie underneath the blanket of the universe, dreaming of what they were going to do one day.

It was one of Theta's favourite things to do, and whatever Theta wanted to do, Koschei wasn't usually too far behind.

\---

_Four_  
The Library

The Deca prided themselves on being the smartest group of people in the Academy. Most were naturally smart, finding work easy and revision unnecessary, however this was not the case for Theta. That's not to suggest that Theta is incompetent in the slightest just not interested in school work. He was more of a hands on sort of learner and not so much a book one. 

He barely managed to scrape through classes without revision but when it came to exams Ushas physically dragged him to the Library to revise, appointing Koschei, much to Theta's annoyance, to watch him. 

Koschei would usually take one look at Theta's face, the one with the puppy eyes begging for help, and wander off to look for something more interesting to do. With Theta by himself surrounded by books, he'd try for maybe an hour before he'd give up and take a nap.

In fact it became such a common occurrence, that Theta had found a little table in a far corner that was out of the librarian's view so he could sleep without disturbance. Sometimes when Theta woke up, he'd think he'd feel eyes on him and he'd look up to see Koschei opposite him reading silently.

Ushas would later rip him a new one when his grades didn't improve. Theta would silently thank him for letting him sleep.

\---

_Five_  
Koschei's Kitchen Table

Theta was like a second son to Koschei's family. He'd often spend much of his time at their estate during school breaks than going home to his family. Koschei's father was often out at work, but his mother cared for Theta just as deeply as she did for her own son.

He never needed an invitation to visit. Sometimes she'd return home for the citadel to see Theta running outside with Koschei or upstairs in his room. He'd just appear, even when was he was supposed to be with his parents and she'd never question him as to why - she didn't need to - but she'd welcome him in with open arms.

There were a few, rare occasions where Koschei wouldn't be home and she'd come in and find Theta sitting at the kitchen table, arms folded to protect his head, sleeping peacefully. She'd stand and watch him for a moment, pity and concern lining her face before finding a blanket to cover him with and calling her son.

\---

_One Normal Place_  
Koschei's Arms

Theta blinked open his eyes, hours of sleep blurring his vision. A rare feeling of refreshment from good sleep was notable as he tried to remember where he'd fallen asleep this time. He could feel a soft pillowing mattress carrying his weight beneath him and warm arms encircling him. 

He lifted his head up, realising he had been resting it on a chest - the double heart beat clear to his ears if he were to listen closely.

He saw Koschei's face, moonlight falling onto his high cheekbones, shadows making everything else look more angular than usual. His eyes were shut, and the steady rising of his chest, like a ship on waves illustrated his peaceful slumber.

Theta smiled softly, gazing at the other boy with intense fondness. He rested his head back onto his chest and shuffled closer to Koschei, wrapping his arms around his waist - anchoring himself to him. With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes knowing that for at least that night, sleep would come easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
